Good Days
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: Just a collection of One-Shots on how was the life of the Fullbuster family before the tragedy. Requests taken! Please give it a try! and please review, even if a guest! Sorry guys! School is giving me hell but I am not dumping it! updates will be spontaneous!
1. The CrossesSwords

**Disclaimer for all the chapters: I don't own FT, it is the property of Hiro Mashima. How I wish he will unveil the mystery of Silver and Gray *^***

**AN: Hi guys! I can't seem to keep my mind off from Gray and Silver and many ideas just pop into my head so I am gonna write all of them as One-Shots and they will all be here **

**Requests for One-Shots taken, if I can make something out of it.**

Good Days

Chapter 1

The Crosses/ Swords

"Papa!" a little toddler said as he tried to catch a man in his late twenties. He was wearing blue t shirt with black shorts and little cute trainers. The man, his dad, was jogging slightly as his son toddled after him with his cute little chubby hands drawn out. The sun was shining gently with stray clouds in the sky as light cold breeze blew.

"Come on Gray, try faster or you will never be able to catch me" Silver said as he stopped slightly while gray came and touched his knee with his hand.

"Tag! Now papa will catch me!" Gray said as he toddled away while his mother, Mia, came out with a tray of snacks for everyone. She had deep violet blue eyes with blue black locks that stopped just above her waist and were tied in a ponytail while some framed her face.

"Come on gray, both of you can play after eating something" she said as she placed the tray on the table in the garden of their house. They lived on the outskirts of the town as it was peaceful here.

"Come on champ, if you willn't eat enough then you will never be able to beat me" Silver said as he picked his toddling son up and placed him on a chair.

"I will become big, daddy and will beat you!" Gray declared as he ate a sandwich in small bites as his mouth was only able to accommodate that much.

"I will wait for that day kiddo, so now eat up" Silver said he and Mia also sat down on their chairs.

"So were you able to catch papa, gray?" Mia asked as she wiped Gray's mouth with a napkin before he continued on with eating. After gulping down his current bite he answered.

"Yes mamma but papa was standing" Gray said as he pouted cutely and puffed out his chubby cheeks.

"Now now Silver, you shouldn't have done that. See, you made Gray chan feel inferior" Mia pseudo scolded Silver as he looked amusedly at the two.

"But Gray was getting tired and he should not rush it you know. Even I wasn't able to run that much when I was Gray's age so Gray is already a good boy" Silver said as to bring Gray to smile and which he did.

"Really, papa?" Gray asked as Silver nodded. After receiving the nod, Gray happily finished his sandwich as Mia handed him a little glass of juice which he took little sips of.

"We will go to market once you are finished Gray chan so drink it up" Mia said as Gray looked at her while the glass covered most of his face leaving only his eyes and above visible.

"Will you buy me candy!" Gray said, all delighted as every time when he went to the market with his parents, they will always buy him some goodies or candies.

"Of course but if you will promise to be a good boy" Silver said as Gray nodded before gulping down the last bit of the juice and placing the glass on the table. Mia wiped his mouth which held slight bread crumbs and stains of the juice before helping him down the chair.

"I will clear the table so both of you go and get ready" Silver said as Mia nodded before picking up her growing son and went inside their home while Silver collected the utensils and cleaned the table. Mia was already ready and was helping Gray with a dark blue jacket with had fur along it's zipper and hood line. She closed the zip and helped him down the bed he was standing on.

"Are you both ready?" Silver's voice came as both she and Gray went out after closing the windows.

"Yes, just have to check the windows one last time" Mia said as she headed on the first floor while silver checked the first floor. Both of them came to Gray, who was in the center of the main hall.

"Everything's checked so let's go" Silver said as he seated Gray on his shoulders while Mia locked the door. She joined both of them and the three of them headed to the market. Once there, the first place they visited was a shop which sold clothes for kids. After buying some five dresses they went to other one from where Mia had bought a secret thing that she said she will give to both of them when they reached home as today was the day Silver and Mia had first met. They shopped for some more time before going in a restaurant and eating a meal. After dinner they went to the candy shop and bought candies that will last for 1 week or more even if Gray ate them continuously. The last thing in their list was a ball which gray had been longing for as his previous one was already battered. They were now heading home with Silver carrying all the shopping bags while Mia had a sleeping Gray in her arms who was snoring mutely.

"Today sure was tiring" Silver said as he looked at his son who was cuddled in his wife's arms.

"Yes you are right, but it was enjoyable" Mia said while smiling and looking at her husband who was looking at the cuddled being in her hands. Today wasn't only the day they had met but also the day when they had got to know that Mia was pregnant with their first child, their Gray.

"Oh, by the way, what is in the box you bought from that store earlier Mia? You were saying about giving it to me and Gray when we reached home" Silver asked as he was not able to keep his curiosity low. Mia chuckled slightly before answering in a sing a song voice.

"It's a secret~" she said when they reached their home. She unlocked the door and held it open for Silver who had all the stuff with now Gray included in his hands. She switched on the lights before locking the door and taking Gray from her husband's arms. Silver placed all the bags near the couch in the main room as he flopped down on it. Mia came and handed Gray delicately to him when they heard a little grunt from their kid's side who opened his eyes lazily and looked at his parents.

"Are we home?" he asked in his childish accent as Mia went and brought three glasses of water for everyone.

"Yes we are, so what woke you up Gray?" Mia asked as she gave Gray the little glass who drank from it as all the sleep vanished away.

"You and papa said you will read me a bed time story, mamma" Gray declared as Mia nodded before taking the now empty glasses from both Gray and Silver.

"So let's change clothes first, shall we" Silver said as he got up and took Gray with him as Mia headed into the kitchen. Silver helped Gray into baby blue PJs when Mia arrived in her nightwear.

"Before the bedtime story, I have something for both of you" she said as she held the velvet red box in her hands. She ushered both of his husband and son to sit before she opened the box to reveal a set of similar jewelry with sword or cross kind of design. It had a ring, a necklace and two earrings. Gray immediately took the necklace as it had the largest sword in his vision.

"This means that Silver will have to take both of these" Mia said as she handed the two earrings to Silver who looked at them as a smile formed on his lips.

"Even though it is unmanly but I will do it for the both of you" he said as he placed both of them on the side table. Mia smiled at him before wearing the ring on her middle finger, just beside her wedding ring.

"Mamma papa, look!" Gray said as he showed both of them the necklace which was hung around his neck.

"Just grow up a little and it will be perfect for you Gray" Silver said as he slightly ruffled his son's hair while Mia nodded in agreement as Gray looked at both of them before looking at the necklace while a cute grin adored his face.

"So now time for your story and then to sleep" Mia said as she didn't wanted Gray to get a habit of sleeping late. She told him the story of little red riding hood as Silver did the voice acting of the characters. When they were mid way they heard soft snoring and looked at the bundle on Silver's chest.

"Goodnight Gray" Mia cooed as she lightly placed Gray between her and Silver as Silver arranged the sheets.

"Goodnight" Silver said as he laid down on his place as Mia switched off the lights.

TBC

**So, what do you think about it? Please review! If you have any requests or ideas for one shots then PM me or write it down in the review and I will see upon it.**

**Till then I just wish Hiro Mashima will reveal gray-silver relationship~ Ignore me if you think I am obsessed with this.**


	2. Considered a Demon

**Hi guys! New chappie! Review please! Ideas are wanted by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT but my OC is/are mine.**

Good Days

Chapter 2

Considered a Demon

"Mamma, can I go out and play with others?" a 4 years old Gray asked his mother who was working in the kitchen.

"Of course, but be careful" Mia said as Gray grinned before nodding.

"Okay! Bye mom!" Gray said as he ran out of the house and went towards the park which was located in the town. He reached there and spotted five children of likely his age playing there.

"Umm…can I play with you too?" Gray asked as the kids looked at him then at each other. Then the likely eldest in them all came at front.

"Sorry but we were just going home now" he said rudely as he and the rest ran away from there as Gray looked at them all confused.

"Huh…?" Gray stood there while tilting his head to side in confusion. He looked around and spotted a wending machine. He went and purchased a can of cola. He went into the town and wandered around as people around him looked at him then whispered something to each other before going away from him.

"See the demon is here, I knew that we should've fended off the family when they had arrived in the town." One of the ladies said to other as they looked at the child going through the streets.

"Yes you are right. Now there are two demons in our town. I don't even know why the mayor had allowed the three of them to even be near the town." The other lady said as they went away while talking. Unknown to everyone those were talking about him, Gray was able to hear each and every word they were saying about him and his parents and he hated it. He didn't hate his parents for this but the people around him. They never even had tried to know his parents or him and yet they were talking about them like that. He never knew when he was again going through the road which passed the park. As he went by, he noticed that the 5 children who had ran away were now playing there. This saddened him even further as he went back to his home with his head bowed in sadness.

"I'm home…" he said as he entered. Worried, for the incoming call was so low and full of sadness, Mia went towards the main door and saw Gray with slight tears at the ends of his eyes. Fearing the worst, she immediately ran up to her son and held his little figure in her arms.

"Mamma…why does everyone talk bad about you and papa when you haven't done anything to them…?" Gray asked as he controlled his cries.

"Don't worry about what others say Gray, just be what you are and others will have to accept you. If they don't then don't care about them as everyone is unique, especially you. For me and Silver, you are the best miracle that had ever happened in the whole world so don't care if anybody hates you, okay" Mia said soothingly as she rubbed circles on her son's little back.

"I don't care what they say or do to me but…but I can't stand it when they talk bad about you or papa! They don't even know how good you both are but they still badmouth you! ...Why?" Gray said as Mia lightly pushed his chin upward so their eyes were meeting. She smiled at him after wiping his tear streaked face with her fingers before kissing him lightly on his cheek.

"You love both me and Silver very much, don't you Gray. So don't cry as we both will never want you to cry because of us. Let them speak what they want as that's what people do, so smile a little for me will you, because your mom likes it when you smile" Mia said as Gray looked at her before smiling a toothy grin which caused Mia to smile also as his grins were always contagious and adorable.

"*sniff* Okay" Gray said as Mia engulfed him in a big bear hug.

"Mamma, can I ask you something?" Gray asked her as Mia pulled him out of the hug to look at his confused face.

"Yes sweetie, I will answer it if I can" Mia said as Gray looked at her before asking the thing that had been bugging him since he entered the market today.

"Mamma, why the people in the market were saying that I and daddy are demons?" he asked innocently as Mia looked at him as the smile faltered slightly which she covered up with a fake one.

"Listen sweetie, mamma and papa will tell you about it when you will start learning magic so don't let it bug you, okay. Now go fast and wash your hands and face because it will be dinner time soon." Mia said as she took Gray to the bathroom and left him there after opening the door so Gray can enter. After 1 hour the door bell rang as Gray ran to open it. He opened the door to see his father standing while grinning as he took the little ball of energy in his arms.

"Welcome back papa!" Gray said as he hugged his father who ruffled his hair slightly. Silver had gone on a job 1 week ago and had returned today.

"You are back Silver!" Mia said as she also gave a short squeeze to her husband.

"So did you both missed me because I missed you both a lot" Silver said as Mia took his bags and placed them inside the room which was just beside the entrance while Silver locked the door while giving gray a shoulder ride.

"Yes papa! I and my toys missed you very much!" Gray said as he animatedly stretched his arms to show how much he had missed his father.

"I also missed you that big Gray" Silver said, joining his son in their declaration of how much they missed each other.

"Come on Gray, let your dad get fresh so he can join us in dinner" Mia said as she gently took Gray from Silver's shoulders as silver went inside the room to take his fresh clothes then headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Gray was sitting in his chair on the dining table as Mia placed everything. Silver also arrived, now in his PJs.

"Papa, where did you go this time?" Gray asked his father as silver had always told him about the requests he took and his jobs.

"Well, this time papa had gone to free a village from several bad mages." Silver said as Gray's eyes twinkled with admiration.

"Really!?" Gray asked, even if he knew that in reality his father had beaten the bad people he still felt as questioning for his own delight.

"Yep, they were begging for mercy. And I know someday you will also become a really good mage" Silver said as he ruffled his son's hair passionately as Mia also came and joined them on the table. They ate their dinner and went to sleep. After Gray was asleep Mia talked to Silver about what happened today.

"Oh, Its already escalating it's pace. Don't the people of this town know that how undignified it is to say bad words to a child" Silver said as Mia had just explained how gray had came crying and what the others had said about Gray, both of them don't cared about what others thought of them but if they even dared to badmouth their baby then there will be hell to pay.

"I am worried Silver, because of us I don't want Gray to be treated like an alien or an outcast" Mia said as she worried for her little baby's future.

"Don't worry Mia, I am going to train him in magic so he can become a really powerful mage so everyone will only respect him" Silver said as he lightly poked his son's cheek. Even though Gray was growing, he was still baby faced and Silver worried that the others will tease him about it.

"That will be okay, right?" Mia said as Silver nodded then yawned slightly.

"Let's sleep now, I am tired. Good night Mia" Silver said as he switched off the lights as Mia laid down on her side of the bed.

"Good night" Mia also said as they drifted to sleep.

TBC

**Hey guys! Did you like it or hate it? Whatever you did but please leave a comment! I have tried to take care of my grammar but still if there is any mistake, please notify it to me~ If you are a big Gray fan like me then please PM me as I will be happy to have other Gray fans like me and some others also.**

**If you want then checkout the new community I made with the help of **xXChiasaHimuraXx **(she was the one who had originally written the name and description so all thanks to her : ) )**


	3. First Steps and Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail otherwise there had been more scenes of Gray.**

Good Days

Chapter 3

First Steps and Mission

"Abuu!" a 6 month year old Gray squealed as he crawled around his house.

"Aww, why don't you try walking Gray chan~?" Silver said as he bent down and picked the crawling baby. He made him stand while gripping his hands for support. He started to back while holding his son's hands as Gray took little wobbly steps.

"Good! Keep it up Gray chan! Mamma is cheering for you!" Mia said as she looked at her husband and son.

"Come on son, get ready because I am going to leave your hands" Silver said as he removed his left hand from his son's hand lightly as Gray wobbled from the lack of support.

"Papa! Papa!" Gray said as Silver took his other hand out of his son's grasp. Gray just stood still for 5 seconds as Silver and Mia watched him with anticipation when suddenly Gray fell on his butt as he tried to move.

"OH! Are you alright Gray!? Does it hurt?!" Silver asked frantically as Gray looked as if he will burst into tears when suddenly he started smiling as the slight tears disappeared away.

"Gray chan? What happened? Does it hurt anywhere?" Mia asked as her son giggled while patting his hand on the ground as if trying to indicate something.

"Wech mow" Gray said as he patted the ground while clapping.

"Do you mean 'once more'?" Silver asked with stars in his eyes as Gray nodded. Not thinking again, Silver once again made Gray stand up but this time he immediately fell down.

"Gray!" Silver said as he took his son on his lap. Mia also crouched down on the ground to look at Gray, who was trying to not cry but in the end he was overwhelmed by his urge to cry.

"Uwaaah *sob* *sob* aaah" gray cried as Silver tried to console him while Mia went into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of milk.

"Gray do you want to drink it?" Mia asked as she showed the bottle to her sobbing son who was trying to stop crying as Silver rubbed his back.

"Moo! Gray wants moo!" Gray said cheerfully as he motioned for the bottle while closing and opening his chubby hands. Mia handed the bottle to her son who took it into his mouth and drank from it as silver stood up with Gray still in his arms. He placed Gray on the couch in the main room and went to pack his stuff for the job he had to go as even if how much he wanted, he still had to go to jobs for his family's sake. Mia was in the kitchen, preparing for lunch as gray laid alone in the main room. He drank and drank his milk when suddenly the bottle slipped from his hands and fell on the ground. It rolled till far away to the French window.

"Wah! Wah! Moo!" Gray tried to call his bottle back but it just wasn't listening, stupid bottle. He looked around to see nor his father neither his mother so he sat up on the couch. He turned on his belly and tried to crawl down on the floor. He hesitantly lowered his body and tried to feel the ground but he wasn't able to so he abruptly pulled his body on the couch again. He looked down from the edge of the couch to see that the ground was there. He saw four cushions and two teddies on the couch. Getting an idea, he threw all of them on the ground to where he was supposed to lower his body from.

"Moo!" he called again but still the bottle didn't even moved so he once again lowered his body while crawling down on his belly. He tried to feel something and the soft fur of the teddy touched his little feet. Without thinking much, he jumped down only to fall into the bunch of cushions he had thrown on the ground.

"Aboo!" he squealed in delight as he fell into the soft bunch. He then rolled out from the mountain of cushions and crawled to retrieve his bottle when suddenly he saw another obstacle. There was the table in his way and the only way to get at the other side was through walking.

"I wee do wit" he said to himself as he stood up on his wobbly feet with the support of the table. He slowly and cautiously made his way towards the end of the table but still there was some space left and that was without any support. Believing in himself, Gray steadily got ahead of the table while trying to balance his body as he had did while walking with the help of the table. Silver was coming into the main after packing his stuff when suddenly, he saw his son trying to walk while taking the support of the table. Filled with delight and proud, he rushed silently to Mia and dragged her to the main room.

"Oh my god! Our Gray is growing into a big boy and these are his first steps!" Mia squealed in a whispering voice as both she and Silver hid from their son's vision who was solely concentrated on walking ahead.

"I am so proud of my son" Silver said as Gray tried to keep his balance after leaving the table. He walked slightly and like this he finally reached his bottle when suddenly he heard voice of his parents.

"Gray chan! You made me and your mom really proud of you!" Silver said as he hugged his son while Mia also did the same.

"Well done gray! You now know how to walk!" Mia declared as she ruffled her son's hair lightly.

"Weally!" Gray squealed in delight as he hugged his father back after giving a quick peck on cheek to his mother. Like this the whole day went by as Silver helped Gray practice walking, his job long forgotten in his happiness while Mia helped both of them in between like giving them snacks, water, applying medicine to the light scratches both of them were earning and other things.


	4. First Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own FAIRY TAIL! It's so annoying to write it again and again! **

Good Days

Chapter 4

First Words

"Ooooh, so who is the good baby?" Mia cooed to her little baby who lied on the bed as he played with the strands of his mother's hair with his cute small and chubby hands.

"Aguu baa abaabu" he rambled gibberish as his mother looked at his big cute eyes and poked his small fluffy cheeks gently.

"I wonder when will you start speaking, you are 3 months old now Gray chan" Mia said as Gray touched her face with his hands and tried to pinch her cheeks as she had did to him.

"Abuu" he again said as he rolled away from his mother and towards his toys.

"Aww, you don't want to play with mamma more" Mia said as she stood up while Gray played with his toys, giggling at the sound coming from them. Mia smiled at him before getting up and heading to kitchen to do her daily chores. Gray just laid there while playing with his toys. After 5 minutes, he was already bored and was trying to do something else. He pushed some pillows on the ground and dropped on them. He then rolled out of them and decided to crawl, even though he didn't know it that well till now. He went towards the door from which he had seen his mother go out and looked for his mother. He went outside the room but his attention was instantly diverted to the French window that was left open as cool breeze came in. He immediately went out on the porch and sat down. Two birds were chirping just beside him while sitting on the porch. He tried to catch them but they flew away with him falling in the green grass below in the process.

"Buu buu" he said as he crawled in the soft green grass in the sun set rays. He saw a bunch of early spring flowers and went towards them. They were originally white but were appearing to be orangish in the sun rays. He sat in front of them when suddenly he got an idea. He plucked three of them with one really big, one of medium and one small sized. He smiled at his accomplishment and hurried towards the porch. He placed the flowers on the porch and tried to get above but it wasn't in his feat. Not able to climb up, Gray searched for something by which he can go up. He suddenly caught the eye of the baskets all big and small, which his mother had placed to wash them. He crawled towards them and dragged them towards the porch one by one. He placed the highest one just near the porch and placed others also according to their height so he can get stairs kind of structure. He climbed three of them when suddenly his body became unbalanced and he fell in the little puddle just beside the baskets, soaking his clothes and dirtying his hair and body. He crawled out of it and again tried to climb, this time succeeding. He went towards the flowers he had collected and picked them up. He crawled towards his mother in the kitchen and patted the ground to indicate he was there.

"Hii buu abuu" he rambled as he came in the kitchen. Mia looked down to spot her son all dirty and wet with grass blades in his hair and other parts of body.

"Huh? What happened Gray? Why are you so dirty?" Mia asked him while crouching down to his level. Gray looked at her with big onyx eyes then looked at the flowers in his pocket. He took out the middle one and motioned for his mother to take it.

"Buu mamma!" he said as he handed the flower to Mia who was overflowing with joy and hugged his son, wetting her clothes as well.

"Gray! You just said your first coherent words! Congratulations baby!" she cooed and squealed as Gray giggled when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mia ran to open it, knowing who was it. Gray crawled behind her with the biggest flower in his hands. Mia opened the door to find her husband standing. She immediately hugged him while squealing loudly.

"Silver! You willn't believe but-!" Mia was cut in between by her son who came crawling and touched his father's leg, causing both of them to look down at him.

"Papa!" Gray said as he motioned for Silver to take the flower in his hands as Silver just stood wide eyed as Mia hugged her son.

"Look! He had already said his second word!" Mia squealed as Silver also crouched down and took the flower from his son's hands.

"Gray! My son, you made me proud!" Silver said while crying comically as he hugged his son while Mia continued on with her squeals of happiness. While his father hugged him, Gray took out the smallest flower and showed it to his parents.

"Glay!" Gray said as he showed the third and smallest flower as it finally struck to Silver.

"Mia did he gave a flower to you too?" silver asked her as she nodded and showed him her flower.

"You know Mia, he had already developed his thinking skills" Silver said as he took the three flowers, tied them with a ribbon and framed them in the frame which held the picture of him and Mia with a just born Gray in front of their house which was titled ' Never to Part Away'.

"Now let's give you a bath" Silver said as he picked his muddy son and headed towards the bathroom as Mia cleaned the house and went to change her clothes also, after hanging the frame on the wall.


	5. Arrival of the Ice Angel

**Hi everyone! I am back with a new chappie! Requested by Luna Julien.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the AWESOME Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima san does *=***

Good Days

Chapter 5

Arrival of the Ice Angel

"Argh…How much time will it take?" Silver groaned in anticipation as he heard his wife scream curses at him from inside the surgery room. He was pacing in the corridor of the hospital, just in front of the room his wife was.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE! I AM GONNA DIE! " Mia's voice came from inside as Silver looked at the door impatiently.

"IT'S TAKING HELL LOT OF A TIME!" he yelled as several people looked at him.

"Please be quiet sir! You are disturbing others!" a nurse said as she took an old man on a wheelchair.

"Sorry" Silver said as he continued with his pacing. After another 1 hour, the curses stopped as a sweet voice filled the atmosphere. Suddenly the door opened, revealing the doc.

"Congratulations Mr. Fullbuster, you are now a dad to a healthy baby boy. You can go and meet him and your wife" the doc said as he went to his next patient with the others as Silver immediately ran inside, thanking the doc and his helpers. He went inside to spot Mia on the bed as she looked at the bundle beside her.

"OH MY GOD! Is he our baby, Mia?!" Silver said, all happy and overjoyed as he ran to his wife and son. He looked at the baby boy to see his raven hair and big onyx eyes with a cute nose which was from his mother's.

"Yep, he is our baby! I can't believe we are parents already! I am so happy Silver!" Mia said as she hugged her husband. She picked up the little guy in her arms before kissing his forehead lightly and handing him delicately to her husband.

"Take him carefully Silver, support his head." Mia instructed as Silver took the fragile looking and delicate little baby in his hands. He looked at the creation of him and his wife as the little guy gripped at his face with his tiny hands while making gurgling noises in likely a kind of giggle.

"He is…he is so…he is…" Silver was at a loss of words as he looked at the baby. Mia looked at both of them while smiling.

"He is so CUTE! Awww…this little guy is really lovely! He is surely our baby!" Silver said as he slightly rocked the baby who was getting sleepy by the minute.

"Right. He is really lovely and adorable and I can bet he will grow up to be a fine man!" Mia said with a proud grin as Silver nodded, bearing the same grin as their little baby fell asleep in his hands.

"By the way Silver, did you decided on a name yet?" Mia asked as Silver looked at her when he remembered.

"Oh right!" Silver said as he handed the baby to his wife as he took out a slip from his pocket.

"I think 'Ray'?" Silver proposed as Mia wondered over it as a idea struck to her.

"Ray is good but what if we just add a G at front, making it 'Gray'? It will be related to your name also and well, the name Ray will also be used. And I think Gray is a cute name~" Mia said as Silver nodded.

"Yep, Gray is good. So from now onwards our Ice Angel will be called Gray!" Silver declared proudly as both of them looked at their Ice Angel to see him likely smiling slightly.

"Ooohhh! I think he likes it~" Mia said as she straightened her son's hair with her own hands as Silver came and sat on the chair beside her bed. He took Gray from her so she can also take some rest. After 2 days, Mia was released from the hospital as both Silver and Mia went towards their home with Gray in Silver's arms.

"This will be the first time all three of us will be going home together~!" Mia exclaimed happily as the three of them entered through the door of their house.

"Why not take our first picture with Gray?" Silver said as he took out the camera while Mia held Gray, who was looking around the new place they had entered. All of them went out as Silver fixed the camera on a tripod stand before setting the self timer. He came and stood with his arm over Mia's shoulder who was side hugging Silver with their baby with them as they held big and sweet smiles which reflected their happiness of receiving the best gift parents could ever ask for. They hung the picture in a frame and on the wall so it was visible from wherever they wanted to see it from. Silver labeled it 'Never to Part Away' as Mia with an asleep Gray watched him with a cute soft smile.

TBC

**So, did you liked it? If you did then please review, If you didn't then also please review! This was a request from one of the reviewers (I mentioned the name at beginning) tee hee **

**If you also have any ideas then please mention it to me and I will try my best to write it down ~/~ (even though I don't think I am such a good writer as I just write what I feel )**

**Till then, Ja'Ne!**


	6. My Worst Fears

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT ^**

Good Days

Chapter 6

My Worst Fears

Gray, 3 years old, was running around the house with only his shorts on and no shirt. Mia tried to catch him but his little size was in his favor.

"NO! I will not go in there! The bathtub is a baddie! He will eat me!" Gray yelled as he ran inside the bedroom.

"Gray chan, please come here! Bathtub willn't eat you up!" Mia said as her little baby ran away and out in the main room.

"No! It was eating up bubbles! I saw him mommy! He was fuming with anger and it was steaming!" Gray said, trying to escape the possible wrath of the bath tub. Not able to take it anymore, Mia picked Gray up after taking the lead and took him, struggling, in the bathroom. She removed his remaining clothes and lightly lowered him. Just when his body was going to make contact with the water, he burst into tears.

"Mommy~! I don't want to get eaten~!" Gray cried as tears fell from his eyes. Mia hugged him gently then carefully lowered him till he was half immersed in the water.

"See gray, it willn't do anything to you" Mia said soothingly as Gray quieted down and looked in the water. He moved his hands and made splashes, making Mia slightly wet also. Mia smiled at her son as he played with the water in the bathtub. After taking one more glance at her son, she went out to prepare the dinner as Silver was just going to return. Gray was playing in the water when accidentally he removed the water plug, causing all the water to rush inside the drain, scaring him shitless as he thought that the bad bathtub was going to suck him in with his duckie.

"MAMMA!" He screamed in fear as he tried to get out with his little duckie. He was already crying when Mia had came running inside and took her son in her arms. She wrapped his wet body in a big fluffy towel as he sobbed in the crook of her neck.

"Mamma, that baddie was trying to eat me and my duckie!" Gray cried as he pointed towards the bathtub, which was already empty as gurgling noises came, indicating that the water was down the drain but for gray it meant something else.

"See! He digested all the water! He was going to digest me and duckie also! He is a big baddie!" Gray rambled on as Mia looked at him before sighing and ruffling his wet hair gently. Now a days, Gray always got scared of nothing in particular, this bath tub was just one of that big list. His toddler imagination was taking the better of him and this worried Mia. She had even consulted a doctor who had said that all this anxiety and fear was normal in toddlers and can even range till the kid has started going to the school or his or her rational side has developed.

"I am sorry Gray, I shouldn't have left you alone" Mia said to her son as she took him inside the room and made him stand on the bed. She wiped him and made him wear his night wear. She looked around to know that she hadn't taken out his shirt of his PJ so she went towards his closet when Gray's horrified voice stopped her.

"Mamma stop!" Gray said, clearly scared as he jumped down from the bed and took his mother's hand.

"Huh? What happened sweetie? Is there a problem?" Mia asked as Gray looked at her with terror filled eyes which worried her.

"Don't open it momma! There can be a big creepy monster inside!" Gray said with a serious face as Mia looked at him all confused and humored.

"Huh? No Gray chan, there can't be. From where did you get this idea?" Mia asked as Gray looked at her before running towards his book shelf and taking out a picture book. He handed it to his mother after opening the page on which a purple colored alien kind of creepy thing with huge tentacles was coming out of the closet of a kid's room.

"See! A huge monster can be waiting inside to eat us!" Gray said as he waved his arms in motion with his speech.

"Well then let's just get a look inside" Mia said as she opened the closet while Gray cowered behind her.

"See, nothing to worry little angel~" Mia said as she took out the shirt she had forgotten and draped it on her son's body. Gray looked inside the closet then sighed in relief before grinning at his mother.

"Mommy is so strong that the monster ran away before mamma opened the closet!" Gray declared as Mia laughed at her son's antics before heading out with Gray following close behind her.

"You can go and do what you want Gray, Mamma have to prepare the dinner and there is still one hour left for dinner to get ready and for papa to arrive" Mia said as Gray nodded and ran away. She continued with what she had left from last time when Gray had screamed. After like 5 minutes she heard voices of something colliding with the floor or likely rolling on the floor with some cute little 'BANGS' which was her son's voice.

"What are you doing Gray?" she asked as she went out into the corridor and headed towards the bathroom to spot Gray. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with black sunglasses and a toy pistol was in his hands as he tried to defeat Mr. Baddie Bathtub with his comrade Mr. Yellow Duckie.

"What? Gray? Where did you find the jumpsuit and the sunglasses? And what are you doing?" Mia asked as she laughed at her son's antics, who quickly placed a little finger on his cute rosy lips, indicating for Mia to quiet down.

"Shhh…Mamma, me and Mr. Yellow Duckie are defeating Mr. Baddie Bathtub as he had tried to eat both of us" Gray explained as it was a really big and sensitive information of like a security department of a country.

"Okay, Mamma will go and prepare food for her little agent to eat so he can become powerful and defeat Mr. Baddie Bathtub" Mia said, playing in with her son's fantasy as Gray nodded before continuing with his 'BANG' and ordering Mr. Duckie to attack the Mr. Baddie which his obedient comrade did. Mia giggled once again before going to the kitchen when suddenly the door bell rang. She heard little footsteps as she also headed towards the door. She reached there to see Gray already on his father's shoulders.

"Welcome back Silver! How was your job?" Mia asked as she took Silver's luggage filled bag as Silver gave a gentle noogie to his son who was now in a headlock in his arms.

"It was great like always, but it was really time consuming so I was a little late" Silver explained as he locked the door when he turned to face his son.

"By the way Mia, why is Gray dressed like this? Are we having a fancy dress party? I wanna join in too!" Silver said, all excited, as Mia shooked her head before smiling at her husband.

"Nope, Gray was defeating Mr. Baddie Bathtub as he had tried to eat him and his partner Mr. Yellow Duckie" Mia explained as Gray grinned at his father.

"I defeated him papa!" he declared as Silver squatted down to his son's eye level and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Wait till you grow up, then I will take you with me to defeat even more big baddies!" Silver said as Gray's eyes glimmered as he looked at his father.

"Really!" he said as he ran around his father happily till Silver caught him by the back of his collar.

"But first we have to change your clothes" he said as Gray pouted but nodded. Silver took him inside his room and changed him into his PJs which he had discarded on the bed.

"I will go take a quick shower till then help your mom, okay?" Silver asked as Gray nodded before heading off towards his mother. He spotted her in the kitchen as she ended with the preparations for the dinner.

"Mamma, do you need my help?" Gray asked as Mia smiled and shooked her head.

"No sweetie everything's already done, but where is your dad?" she asked as Gray looked at her before answering.

"Papa said he will go and take a shower" Gray said as Mia nodded before picking him up and making him sit on his chair. Suddenly Gray stood up on his chair, surprising Mia.

"What happened Gray?" Mia asked as Gray looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Mamma can you check if there is a monster under the table or not?" Gray asked as Mia looked troubled and worried for her son but nonetheless looked under the table to find nothing.

"There is nothing to be afraid of sweetie, now sit down and eat your meal" Mia said as Gray nodded and sat down in his place when Silver entered.

"Huh? You haven't started eating yet, the food will get cold." Silver said to both of them as Mia looked at him.

"Silver, I need to talk to you about something and its important" Mia said as Silver sat down and looked at her to see her looking worriedly at their son meaning that it was related to him.

"Okay, after dinner we can talk about it" Silver said as he knew that if it was about Gray and something to make Mia worried then it was better to talk about it privately.

"Right" Mia said as she wiped Gray's mouth who was making a mess while eating his food.

"Be careful Gray, you will dirty yourself" Mia scolded as Gray smiled apologetically before he continued eating but this time Mia spoon fed him so he willn't dirty himself as giving him a bath was getting really tough now because of his fear. After dinner Gray went to play with his toys while Mia and Silver discussed about the matter at hand.

"You mean that he is scared of likely everything because of what he saw and imagined right?" Silver asked as Mia nodded. She had just explained him how Gray will react when she will take him to take a bath or he willn't let her open his closet or will yelp whenever a loud sound will be made like a barking dog or something like that.

"Yes, I have consulted the doctor and he said it is normal for his imagination to go wild at times but I am worried" Mia said as she sighed worriedly as Silver tried to think of something.

"Hmm…right! I will be in home for some days before I go on a next job so till then we both can try and get rid of his fears for him!" Silver proposed as Mia looked at him as a smile etched on her lips.

"Okay! We can start this from tomorrow morning onwards!" she said as both of them got up as it was already time to sleep and Mia had to tuck in Gray also.

"Come on Gray, time to catch some beauty sleep" Silver said as he picked Gray from behind and went inside his room where Mia was readying the bed for Gray to sleep. He bent and placed his son on his bed as Mia made him lie down and covered in with bed sheet.

"Good night Gray" Silver said as Mia kissed his forehead lightly before wishing good night and went outside after switching off the lights and closing the door. Gray just laid there in the dark as the only light came from the window on the far wall. He was getting scared as he thought a monster will come from under his bed. He gathered his courage and stepped down on the floor. He bent down while trembling in fear and looked under the bed.

"Do you think he will be okay alone?" Mia asked Silver, worried for her little baby.

"I was also thinking about this only but for getting rid of his fears we have to make him face them" Silver stated but he was also as hell worried for Gray. Both of them lied down on their bed when suddenly they heard a scream and call for them from Gray's room as both of them quickly rushed there.

"What happened?! Gray are you alright?!" Silver asked frantically as he threw open the door and lighted the room with Mia following him. She spotted Gray trembling and crying in the corner as she rushed towards him and engulfed him in a soothing hug.

"It's okay now baby, mamma and papa are with you now so no need to be scared." Mia cooed as Silver also squatted down to look at the damp faced Gray who was still trembling.

"What was it that made you so scared gray? Tell me and I will beat whatever it was!" Silver said as Gray shakily pointed towards his bed. Silver went and looked under it to spot some 5 to six marbles and shiny objects which would've appeared like eyes in dark or if not seen clearly.

"Don't worry kid, it was just the marbles" Silver said as he showed Gray the things he found under the bed as Gray looked at them then hugged his mother.

"I was…I was…sh…shcared…I thought…it wash a…monshter…" Gray said while trembling in his mother's arms as Mia looked at Silver who shared the same worried expression which she had.

"Okay, so Gray will sleep with both of us, right?" Silver said as Gray looked at him before nodding. Mia stood up with Gray still in her arms as Silver held the door open for them and went after them after switching off the lights and closing the door. Mia laid Gray on the bed and lied beside him as Silver also did the same thing.

"Good night" Silver said as he was just going to switch off the lights when a short voice stopped him.

"Papa darkness is shcary" Gray said as Silver understood what he wanted to say and lighted the small lamp after switching off the main lights.

"Is it okay now?" he asked as Gray nodded before cuddling beside him as Mia side hugged Gray. They drifted off into sleep without any further disturbance. Next morning Gray woke up to find his mom cleaning the house with a vacuum cleaner.

"Mamma! Take it away! It will eat me!" he yelled, all scared as Mia quickly switched off the vacuum cleaner and went to her son's side.

"Don't worry Gray, calm down. Mamma will never let it eat her little baby will she" Mia said soothingly as Gray calmed down and nodded when Silver entered the room.

"What happened? I think I heard the chickpea's voice" Silver said as he entered to see Mia calming Gray down.

"He was scared that the vacuum cleaner will suck him in" Mia explained as Silver looked at the vacuum cleaner and went outside. He came back with a ball.

"Look Gray, this ball is smaller that you right?" he asked as Gray looked at the ball then nodded. Silver then took the ball and placed it on the ground. He switched on the vacuum cleaner as Gray yelped and jumped into his mother's arms who understood and smiled at what her husband was doing. Silver brought the vacuum cleaner to the ball as the ball just stuck on its opening. Gray looked at it and then at his father, who was smiling at him before switching off the vacuum cleaner.

"See, it willn't suck you in" Silver said as Gray wiped away the tears which were going to just fall from his eyes as he nodded.

"Ah! Well done Silver!" Mia said happily as Silver took Gray in his lap and headed towards the bathroom as Mia followed them. Silver made Gray stand down as he went and placed the duckie in the bathtub. Gray was just going to follow his father but he was scared of the bathtub so he stood outside. Silver went and removed the water plug as all the water rushed through the drain as Gray just stood there thinking that Mr. Duckie will also be sucked in but his thoughts changed as the duck just remained in the bathtub while all the water went down in the drain.

"See Gray, you and Mr. Duckie willn't be sucked inside as you are too big" Mia explained as Gray just stood there.

"So tell me little guy, are you afraid of both of them now?" Silver asked as Gray looked at him before smiling and shooking his head.

"No! Bathtub and vacuum are not baddies!" Gray declared as Silver ruffled his hair as Mia smiled happily before she headed to place the breakfast on the table. Silver came and took some water in an empty perfume bottle as Mia looked quizzically at him.

"Just you watch" Silver said to her as he smirked happily. She followed him till Gray's cupboard as Gray cowered before it.

"Look Gray, daddy brought an anti monster spray!" Silver said as Mia looked amusingly at him while Gray delighted at the fact. Silver quickly sprayed the water around the room which lingered some sweet fragrance from before also.

"Now the monsters willn't come right?" Gray asked warily as Silver nodded causing his son to jump in happiness.

"Well done Silver! I am really proud of you!" Mia said as she waved the wooden spoon in her hand while Silver smiled at his little cheerful family.

TBC

**Hi guys! Did you liked it or hated it? REVIEW please as it makes me really happy and feel all cozy and warm inside! And a big thanks to all the reviewers up till now! This was a request from one of the guest reviewers and I will like to know what you think of it!**

**Ignore the next part if you aren't feeling like a kid high on sugar after reading Chapter 389! Or aren't a big Gray fan like me!**

**By the way did you read the chapter 389 of FT! ˬ Silver and Gray finally are having a TALK! My GOD! I feel like I am going hyper right now! I can't wait for the next chappie! Its name is so suggesting! 'The Tale of a Boy'! I just wish Hiro Mashima san will give them some more time and not like last time when they barely had a mere like 5 seconds of coverage while the chappie's name was 'Father and Son'. I can't control my imagination! Waaaah! How will the situation play out between them!**


	7. Milk Tooth

**Hi everyone! New chappie here! By the way, did you all just read the newest chappie of FT! Silver and Gray are fighting eachother! Please just don't die Gray! Anyways, on with the story~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT and the main inspiration was taken by ' The Amazing Powers of a Super Hero Dad' by Judy L. Adourian**

Good Days

Chapter 7

Milk Tooth

"Mamma! Look!" Gray, 5 years old, rushed to his mom with his one finger in his mouth. Mia came inside from the garden and looked at her little son.

"What happened Gray?" she asked as Gray grinned at her. Even though he was 5 years old, some of the baby fat was still present. Oh how she wanted to just pinch his cute cheeks!

"See! My teeth is moving!" he said while moving the loose teeth in his mouth as Mia smiled at him.

"It's great baby! It means that you are growing up!" Mia said as Gray smiled more widely if that was even possible.

"It means that I am a big boy now!" Gray cheered around as he moved his teeth continuosly. The whole day went by as Gray roamed around while moving the little teeth by his finger, anxious to when it will finally fall. Suddenly the door bell rang and Gray ran towards it, knowing who it was.

"Papa! Papa!" Gray said over and over again when he dashed to open the door but then his foot slipped and he fell face first on the ground as the door opened revealing Silver and Mia also came from inside the house.

"Gray! Are you alright!" Silver fretted over his son as he kneeled down to pick him up. Gray's eyes were brimmed by unshed tears as he sniffled. Mia caught an eye of something on the ground. She picked it up and smiled to herself.

"Gray, look here" she cooed down to him as he looked at his mother's hand to find a shiny small white thing. Gray putted his finger inside his mouth to feel there wasn't the moving teeth at all.

"It fell…the tooth fell!" Gray squealed happily, all signs of crying gone as Silver lifted him on his shoulders.

"I never knew when Gray became a big boy" Silver said as Gray squealed in delight. All of them ate dinner and went to bed. It was midnight when Mia got up and snuck into her son's room. After all somebody had to be the tooth fairy. She lightly creaked open the door of her son's room and tried to snuck inside when suddenly Gray got up.

"Huh…Mamma what happened?" he asked sleepily as Mia tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh Gray…ummm…didn't you called for me honey?" she said, making an excuse as Gray looked at her before shooking his head in disapproval.

"No mamma, I never called for you" he said as he yawned. Mia sighed inwardly as she looked at her son's sleepy face.

"Okay sweetie, I think my ears must've been ringing. Go to sleep now" she said as she planted a quick peck on her son's forehead before going out and leaving the door open just enough to let some light enter so Gray willn't get scared of dark. It was 2 in the night when Mia again came. She came inside to find Gray get up once again. She now just cursed that her son was a light sleeper when just 1 year before he slept like a log and not even an explosion could've woken him up.

"Mamma?" he said as Mia smiled uneasily at him.

"I just thought that your room feels humid so I thought that I should open the window" Mia said as she made her way to the window and opened it allowing fresh breeze to enter as Gray smiled at his mother before lying down.

"Tell me if you need anything, okay?" Mia said as she went towards the door only to get a sleepy yes accompanied with a good night. Even though she had failed 2 times but she is Mia Fullbuster so she tried once again at 3 a.m. She once again entered and once again Gray got up.

'Oh why!' Mia went towards the window and closed it.

"Your room was getting really cold so I thought I should close the window" she said as she closed the window. She turned to see Gray looking at her.

"Mamma can I ask you something?" Gray asked as Mia smiled at him before nodding.

"Of course you can ask me anything you want Gray" Mia said as Gray nodded before asking further.

"Mamma, will the tooth fairy come?" He asked as Mia coughed suddenly.

'She is trying to!' She thought as she composed herself to see Gray looking at her worriedly.

"Yes Gray chan, after all you are such a good boy" Mia said as Gray nodded before lying down. She came towards him and poked his cheek lightly as she went outside the room. She went into her and Silver's room and sat down while puffing her cheeks. By the sudden movement, Silver woke up to look at his wife awake at such an ungodly hour.

"Mia? Why are you awake?" he asked as she faced him while pouting and showed him the pennies in her hand.

"Whenever I go to change the teeth with the money, Gray always gets up. I never even had an idea he was such a light sleeper and because of that I can't even act as the tooth fairy" she said as Silver smiled at her before taking the little bunch of coins from her hand. She looked at him to see he was smiling at her reassuringly.

"Let me try" he said as he got up. In a matter of 5 minutes he was back. Mia looked at him as he showed her the little shining object in his hand.

"How?" Mia asked all surprised as what she wasn't able to do in so much tries, her husband had accomplished in just a matter of minutes. Silver laughed lightly before explaining what he had done.

"Well just like you had said, Gray woke up when I entered so I just told him he needed to go to the toilet. While he was out, I changed the tooth with the money. No big deal" Silver answered as Mia face palmed before lying down on the bed as a sigh escaped her lips.

"I wonder why hadn't I told you to do it from the start, goodnight Silver" she said sleepily as Silver smiled before flopping down himself. Next morning, Gray was running around the house counting the money over and over again as he told his parents about how the tooth fairy had came and exchanged it. The little white tooth of Gray was currently in with everything his parents treasured, their little angels all proofs of being in the world.

TBC

**What do you think about it? I just got this idea by reading the text which I have named above and I thought it will perfectly fit in with this family of three so here it is! Review and let me know what you think!**

**Till the next time!**

**Ja!**


	8. Remember Me Son

**Hi! New chappie! Nothing to say so read on! Just a thanks to all the reviewers! It makes me really happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! *^***

Good Days

Chapter 8

Remember Me Son

Silver smiled to himself as he headed towards the door of his home. He was looking forward to meeting his wife and little baby son after going to a 6 month job. It helped him earn so much money that they can easily live 1 year without even needing to go to work. He remembered how his little 3 month old had called him papa that day. He smiled at the thought of his little baby would've grown up. He knocked on the door as it was thrown open as Mia lunged over him and a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much Silver!" she said as she released her husband from the big bear hug. Silver smiled at her as his Mia hadn't even changed a bit from the first time he had met her.

"I missed you too Mia, now will you tell me where Gray is. I just want to meet him so badly!" Silver said as Mia smiled at him before heading towards Gray's room with Silver following her. Before opening the door, Mia laced her finger on her lips, indicating to Silver to be quiet as Gray was sleeping. She slowly opened the door and both of them made their way towards the little bed in the room. Silver was just utterly delighted to see his little angel as he lightly touched his soft and chubby cheeks as Gray snored softly. He looked at his son's now a little big hand as Mia smiled softly from behind at the quiet and cute reunion of father and son even though the latter was sleeping. She lightly tapped Silver on his shoulder as he looked at her.

"You should eat something first Silver, till you complete with your meal Gray will be awake" Mia said as Silver nodded before lightly kissing his son's forehead and went with his wife. Mia served him his meal before going to heat some milk for Gray. Just on cue, she heard a soft little voice calling for her. She immediately ran and took her son in her arms.

"Gray chan, papa is back!" she announced happily as Gray didn't even seemed to recognize it. She took him into the main room where Silver was currently sitting on the couch. Silver noticed the presence and jumped on his feet after seeing his wife and now an awake son. He immediately rushed over to them as he ruffled Gray's hair lightly.

"Did you missed daddy, Gray?" he asked as he tried to take Gray in his arms when suddenly the unexpected happened. Gray started wailing the second Silver had extended his hands, causing Silver to withdraw his hands while Gray cried in the crook of his mother's neck. Mia looked sadly at the hurt look on her husband's face as she tried to console her son.

"It's fine Gray, you just don't recognize daddy, it's fine, stop crying now baby" she cooed as Silver looked at his little angel with sad eyes. He knew it was his fault to leave for such a long amount of time but it was just to be able to spend more time with his family. Mia looked at her husband before taking his hand in her.

"Don't be sad Silver, it doesn't suit you and I bet if you just spend some father son time together, he will immediately warm up to you" Mia said as Gray just silently sniffled while Silver smiled at her before going out of the room. Mia sighed as she looked at the little guy in her arms.

"You made daddy sad Gray chan" she whispered to him as he looked at her with his big cute eyes. The rest of the day went by like this as Gray continuously clung to his mother as he was afraid of the other man in the house while Silver just tried to warm up to his son even from a distance. In the evening, Mia had to leave for an urgent work as she left Gray and Silver alone in the house. Gray was already sleeping as Silver just watched Lacryma vision to pass time till his wife returned. It was 9 in the night when suddenly Silver heard voices of crying from Gray's room. Fearing the worst, he immediately ran to his son's room to see him gripping his stuffed wolf while crying. He seemed to have been woken up by a nightmare. He immediately engulfed him in a hug as Gray clung to him like for dear life.

"Quiet down Gray, papa is here now. Everything is alright, it was just a bad dream. Everything is alright, try to sleep" he said in a soothing voice as he rubbed circles on his son's back. After 2 or 3 mins, he heard voices of soft snoring coming from his son's side. He looked down to see him already asleep. He laid Gray on the bed and covered him with sheets before going out. After about half an hour Mia came and they also went to sleep.

Next morning, Silver was just ready to depart for the market to buy some supplies while Mia gave him the bag and list when suddenly Gray emerged from his room. He immediately saw both of them on the door and crawled there and gripped at his father's pant leg while thick fat tears escaped his eyes.

"Papa! Gray wants papa! Papa no going! Papa stays!" He cried as Silver crouched and took him in a hug as Mia smiled at the reunion. Silver had told her about the nightmare incident and that was enough for Gray to know that Silver was his daddy because only his dad was the one who could lull him back to sleep with just the comfort of his hugs.

"I am not going to go anywhere son! I will stay with you but just remember me" Silver said as Gray looked at him before grinning while he hugged his father with all his might, not even a sign of letting go. Mia also joined the hug while smiling.

"I just want to us to stay this way" she said as the three of them smiled at each other.

TBC

**What do you all think? Review! New chappie will also come in a little time! Till then, see ya!**


	9. School or Hell Hole

**Hi minna! Finally got the inspiration to write a new chappie for this fic which I had neglected for sooooooo damn long! Gomen!**

**Disclaimer: Just let me own Gray, Silver and Mika and I will feel like I am in heaven!**

Good Days

Chapter 9

Scholl or Hell Hole

Gray, 4 years, clung to his father's hand as both of them entered into his new school's gymnasium. This school specialized in teaching the kids of mages or the kids those possessed magic, even if an itsy bitsy much. It was the building of Isvan Kindergarten. The building wasn't all that show off kind but was decent and homely. It only had ground floor because of safety reasons and there was miniature inside pool. In the playing area, there were every kind of swings a child will want to see with a sand box just a few meters away from them. The little school also had some pet animals like some flying fishes, some cockhens **(A/N: made it on spot…had no other idea)** and some rabbits. There were so many more little kids like Gray with their parents to attend the ceremony. The gymnasium was really book and high class that it rivaled the pro ones, typical for a kindergarten to have such a structure.

"Gray, you have to be at your best behavior, got it?" Silver asked as Gray nodded before grinning up at his father. Silver just ruffled his son's already messy hair as both of them took a seat. Even before the ceremony had started Gray had already made friends with two more little guys of his age and the trio were already hard to control.

"Luke, don't embarrass me please" Luke is one of Gray's new friends. He had come here with his mom and both of them had honey brown hair with orange chocolatish eyes. He was just like Gray, appearing so innocent but a little devil from inside. The third one was a girl. Her name was Feri and had come here with her father. She appeared so fragile and sweet but you just have to wait for her to open her mouth and you will be standing face to face with a little angel look alike she-devil. Gray and Luke were already being dominated by her but still the three looked as if enjoying themselves. Suddenly the gym became quiet as a middle aged man, probably the principal came up on the stage. They did all the formalities and stuff. While they were doing the usual process of ceremony, Gray and his friends were making a ruckus. The three of them were bending down other's chairs from behind and pulled at their feet. A lame joke, but it got them a really good reaction. Now half of the population in the gym was looking down beneath their chairs or were staring at their feet, the oh-so-god-damn-boring speech by the principal was being fully ignored.

"Please pay attention, as I was saying…" the old man continued on as now the kids were doing choir singing of a parody version of the speech the principal was giving. The principal looked at Silver and the parents of the other two and they understood what he wanted to say.

"Luke, that will be enough for now" Reiko, Luke's mom said.

"Feri, baby please understand the situation and be attentive" Yure, Feri's father said.

"Gray, Luke, Feri..can you three please come here" Silver said as the three obliged. Silver frowned at them and they were expecting him to be angry at them when suddenly he grinned goofily and high fived the trio.

"Job well done kids, I am proud of you three. Now come and sit here or that old hag will scold you three and I and your parents wouldn't want that, would we?" Silver said as the three kids shook their heads and sat down on their respective seats. Reiko and Yure sent thanking looks to Silver who just smiled back. He looked at his side to spot Gray was already yawning and looked sleepy and so did his other two companions.

"Wanna sleep?" he asked as all of them fell upon each other, out like light.

"I guess, yes" Silver said to himself as he also stealthily lay down with the kids on the chair. He also soon felt asleep and the ceremony went like a breeze for the four of them.

"-ster? Mr. Fullbuster" Silver heard a voice as he opened his eyes to see Yure trying to wake him up. He sat up and noticed that only he, the three kids and their respective parents were here.

"Finally, the boring speech is over" Silver said, contented to be able to escape the wrath of that dumbly boring speech. Gray, Luke and Feri also woke up as there human air conditioner wasn't by their side anymore.

"Good morning…" Gray muttered as he lazily rubbed his eyes. Luke just stretched while Feri yawned lightly before jumping in her father's arms.

"Come on kids, your class will be starting in a few moments" Reiko said as all of them headed towards the trios class, which was same. They entered and the parents made their way to the back while the kids took a seat at an empty bench. Their teacher's name was Cathy and she was going to be their incharge for the rest of the year.

"Okay class, now let's start with some little introductions" she said as one by one each one of the kids stood up and introduced himself or herself and told a tale about his or her family. Finally it was Gray's turn.

"I am Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you all. And in my family my dad is more of a kid than I am so I am still thinking why I am here when he should be here, right daddy?" he asked with a really innocent expression as he turned to look at Silver, who was having a hard time controlling his laughter just as everyone else as he just burst into a full blown laugh and so did everyone else, except for Gray who was just looking around, wanting to know why everyone was laughing.

"Okay okay quite down class. Okay, so now we will have some fun by drawing our favorite things" Cathy said as she handed out one big sheet to one desk with crayons. This was supposed to be a bonding task as by drawing on one sheet will help the kids get to know each other. Gray, Luke and Feri got one and they immediately took out some crayons and started scribbling stuff, just stuff which was worth a noble prize in their eyes. Luke was making a cotton ball or something and claimed it was a sheep. Feri was making big circles with several lines protruding from them from unimaginable angles and claimed it was a human. Gray was making…just making. Suddenly he started whispering in both of his friends and all of them had cute and big grins on their faces. The three of them discarded their sheet and asked their teacher to provide them a new one at which she quickly complied with. The three of them circled around it and started their task. After another 10 minutes, it was time to show everyone what they had made. All of the sheets were collected and pinned on the display section of the class as everyone peered on it while the kids pointed out which one was theirs. But one of the sheets was different from the others. It was colored purple and had three logo kind of figures and it was evident that it was supposed to be a flag or something.

"Gray, what have you three made?" Silver asked a little confused at what was the kids intention while they drew this.

"Daddy, I and Fer and Lu were making our team's flag!" he explained as the other two nodded.

"Yep, I am the leader and both of them are assistants" Feri declared proudly as both the boys hye-ed at her to only shut up when they saw the look Feri was giving them. Yure just sweat dropped as he saw a flashing image of his wife in his daughter.

"So what's the name of your team kiddies?" Reiko asked as the three kids looked at eachother then huddled in a corner while whispering to each other before nodding and once again reappeared in front of their parents.

"We are Team Feraylu" the three chorused.

"Why this? What does this even mean?" Yure asked as the three kids gave him a look of 'Can't you even understand this much?'

"Daddy, Fe is from my name, Ray is from Gray's name and Lu is from Luke's name." Feri explained as this was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch break.

"Parents please follow me while all the kiddies can go to the cafeteria to get their lunch" Cathy announced as the parents went after her and towards the gymnasium while the kids ran into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was just miniature like them with small chairs and tables and some people to help the kids get their food. Gray and lot or now known as Team Feraylu sat on a table with their trays placed in front of them. They started eating when Luke wasn't able to open a sachet of ketchup. He did all what was in his power but still the annoying thing willn't rip apart. He tried one last time when the thing finally opened up the not in the way it should've. Now he looked in front of him at a Feri with red dripping from her hair.

"Uh oh" Gray said as he tried to control his laughter when suddenly a cup cake made contact with his face.

"Hahaha Gray is a snowman!" Luke laughed when Gray threw a bunch of fries at him. While 3 made it to their target, the rest 5 hit random kids on random tables. Suddenly a cup of juice flew from one of the tables followed by a sandwich then a pizza and like this many food items started being air borne in a matter of minutes.

"Eat this!" Gray yelled as he threw a pastry towards Feri and the pastry entered into the little girl's mouth who chewed on it before gulping the whole delicacy down.

"Hey you weren't supposed to really eat it!' Gray retorted when he was doused in a glass of water followed by a burger. Luke was already lying on the floor, adorned with several kinds of icings and patties.

"Stop right now!" a voice came as everyone stopped right on moment. Linda, another teacher in the school, stood at the door as she glared at every kid inside.

"Make a line and head to the washroom NOW!" she yelled as everyone obliged and immediately went towards the washroom. Some were scared shitless while some like Feri and the lot were smiling. Every kid was supplied a pair of short tracksuit which instead of pants had shorts. The parents were called and the kids were given a shower before their clothes were changed. A bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Come on little champ, time to head home tell about your adventures to your mom" Silver said as he took Gray by hand and both of them trekked towards their home. Gray was continuously chattering about the _awesome _food fight while Silver told him how he had pissed off the principal once more by making a false alarm.

At Fullbuster household

"Silver you are never going to take Gray to school EVER! You hear me, never! I will do that myself from now onwards" Mika sighed as she looked at her husband who was giving her the best lost puppy look he could muster up with her son beside him.

"Okay, but only when I am not free" Mika said as she smiled a little at the joyous celebration by Silver and Gray. Now even she was considering enrolling Silver in the KG.

TBC

**I updated after so much long right…well I know…Please don't kill me but life calls! Anyways, I just over came a writer's block for this fic and now yet another is in my way, please suggest any ideas or anything for this one! I don't wanna end it yet!**


	10. Teething

**Yo minna! I am back with yet another chapter of GD! As you all may already think..I am clearly obsessed with the Fullbuster family! Especially since Silver entered and that moment when Gray and Silver shared a Father son moment :3 I any one decides to write a fic on these two then…please notify me too! I will surely need it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Good Days

Chapter 10

Teething

Silver's POV

I entered through the door of our house only to see a little figure rolling towards the door. It was now a normal sight but when I had seen Gray do this the first time I was scared as hell to tell the truth.

"Yo chibi!" I greeted him as I bent down to pick the little guy up in my arms. Even if he still was just an infant he sure knew how to find his way around the things like this. He still haven't learnt how to crawl so he preferred rolling as a way of locomotion, it is weird but gives the same outcome. I placed my hands under his arm pits and raised him slightly only for him to whimper.

"Hey hey, are you upset with me?" It was really confusing as to why the ever so happy kid will suddenly start whimpering only when I had just touched him. Suddenly Mika came out of the room from inside.

"Welcome back Silver" she chirped in her usual manner. I still can't believe she is the same woman who has the temper to put even an erupting volcano to shame. She flung her arms around me and Gray like she always did as a greeting.

"Mika, why is Gray looking so troubled?" Well, what kind of father willn't worry about his child's well being because I am definitely one of them and for me Mika and Gray are the foremost important things in my life. Oooh that sounded so dramatic and cool, maybe I should take acting as a career then maybe Gray will love me even more. Suddenly Gray whimpered ye again while Mika just brushed his bangs away from his forehead only for them to fall back.

"Poor guy, don't worry Gray chan it will stop irritating after some time" she said while I was just utterly confused. Did someone hurt my little Gray, if yes then that person will have hell to pay! How dare they touch my little baby! I will freeze them to death before they even know what happened to them! No, I will first torture them then make them feel double, no tenfold the pain my little baby is going through! Yes, that will be right.

"Silver" Mika's voice distracted me from my chain of thoughts. I looked over her to see her giving me _the _look.

"Uh…Mika I wasn't thinking of torturing the person who hurt my son…definitely not I was thinking of killing them" I said then face palmed at my own stupidity. Now she glaring at me but it melted off into a smile.

"Oh Silver, you are just so overprotective of the little guy aren't you" she said while ruffling my hair too and I did nothing than to just grin goofily.

"So what is the matter with the little guy here?" I asked again while looking at Gray who was literally trying of to bite his fingers off.

"He is teething silly" Mika said while taking Gray's hand of his mouth only for Gray to cry out before he again started to gnaw on his hand.

"Teething?" I asked before I foolishly put my hands in the infant's mouth to feel if there really were any teeth coming out or not. I got to know it the hard way.

"OW!" I yelped out in pain as I held my throbbing finger in my hand. Mika just chuckled while I simply glared at her.

"But how can he bite me like that! I only felt gums" I said as in reality there was nothing other than gums in his little mouth. Gray just continued whimpering and fidgeting in my hold. Suddenly an idea popped up into my mind.

"Mika, can you give me Gray's jacket. I think a father son stroll will probably make him feel better" I suggested while I felt my lips curving into a grin. Mika obeyed while smiling and in a moment both I and Gray were standing in the nearby local park. Gray was appearing like a clothe ball to be exact. There was a cap covering his raven hair with only some visible long bangs, his torso covered in a furry dark blue jacket paired with white sneakers and a pair of black training pants.

"Oh Gray chan you appear so cuddly" I said while hugging the little warm being and rubbing my cheek to his chubby one. Gray was still uncomfortable and was chewing his exposed fingers while his other hand had one of his navy blue gloved on it.

"Come on let's go to the toy shop and buy something for you" I said and literally flew off to the nearest toy shop. As we entered, warm air flew out as the doors opened but Gray was still as fidgety as ever. I entered and directly went off towards the infants and baby's section. It was late in night so there wasn't a crowd there which I felt really glad for as Gray tended to be claustrophobic when outside the home. I searched for the thing that will likely bring Gray out of his discomfort. After searching for a minute or two I spotted the squishy baby toy. I carried it to the counter and paid for it while Gray was now starting to get a little violent as he had already scratched a worker's face, slapped a 5 year old kid, pulled on the receptionist's hair and snatched away the manager's tie resulting in him being banned from this shop for 1 week even though I had explained the situation to them.

Normal POV

"You are a troublesome little squirt aren't you" Silver said as he lightly pinched Gray's puffed up cheek. Gray had started punching his chest repeatedly since they had left the comforting temperature of the shop. Silver walked into the cold streets of the town, heading towards their home which was on the hilly area, in the lap of the snowy ground. He walked and walked till he felt something wet dripping on his hands. He looked down to see that Gray was crying while gripping tightly on his jacket.

"Gray chan, stop crying. Daddy is here with you and when we will reach home your pain will go away like whoosh!" Silver said as Gray looked at him while making gurgling noises as he rested his head on his father's chest, his heart beat lulling the baby to sleep. Silver just caressed his hair and walked in the chilly yet intoxicating atmosphere. Silver and Gray reached home to be greeted by Mika who was pacing around in the entrance hall. As soon as she spotted her husband and son she immediately rushed there.

"What took you both so long? I was so worried" she said as Silver just chuckled while handing now a wide awake Gray to Mika who was yet again chewing at his fingers. He took out a pack from his pocket and unwrapped the chewing toy. He handed it to Gray who immediately started gnawing at it while a seemingly smile etched on his little chubby face. Mika smiled and pinched her husband's cheek.

"Good idea Silver. You are such a great daddy and hubby!" she said as Silver smiled while rubbing the back of his head, a sign that he was shy at being praised of. Gray only continued chewing on his new relief giver while looking confusedly at his parents.

TBC

**To think this cute little family was torn apart so brutally just makes me cry a whole flood out…Juvia style! Okay…tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
